


No Place He'd Rather Be

by uirtus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uirtus/pseuds/uirtus
Summary: Oikawa secretly loves when Iwa's sick
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	No Place He'd Rather Be

It wasn’t often that Iwaizumi got sick but, whenever he did he was typically in bed for two or three days with a fever. It had always been Oikawa’s job to take care of him ever since they were kids. The job had always been important to him but it became even more important when they had started dating. 

Oikawa secretly loves when Iwaizumi was sick because he was just too tired to throw any of his usual light hearted insults at him and Oikawa was left with Iwaizumi only wanting to sleep and hold him. As bad as he felt for him, he couldn’t help but love it. 

Oikawa opened the door to their apartment, shrugging off his jacket and placing the pharmacy bag onto the counter. “Iwa-chan, I’m home.” 

Oikawa listened through their small apartment for any indication of life from his boyfriend. When he heard nothing he called again “Iwa-chan?” He sang.

Still nothing. He ventured deeper into their apartment in search of Iwaizumi only to find him sprawled out across their bed on top of the covers with his t-shirt half on and in sweats. 

A small smile crept its way onto Oikawa’s lips as he gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend, his chest blooming with affection. 

Oikawa knelt down by the side of their bed and placed a delicate hand onto Iwaizumi’s burning shoulder. “Iwa-chan, you can’t fall asleep half dressed. You have to get up,” He spoke quietly, stroking Iwaizumi’s back lightly. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes dragged open, a small smile found its way to his lips when he saw Oikawa kneeling in front of him. “Hey Tooru,” He sighed out in a scratchy whisper. 

Oikawa smiled and brought a long thin hand to Iwaizumi’s hair, running his fingers through the short, slightly sweaty black tufts. “Hi Hajime,” He whispered back as he continued to drag his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “You need to get up and put your shirt on properly.”

Iwaizumi turned and buried his face into a pillow and grumbled. “Too tired.”

A small chuckle escaped Oikawa’s lips, his hands returned to Iwaizumi’s shoulders giving him a delicate little push. “I know you’re tired Iwa-chan but you can’t lay on top of the covers half dressed. You’ll only get sicker.” 

Iwaizumi burrowed his head deeper into the pillows and Oikawa sighed. Straightening up from his crouch, he spoke “I’ll be back in a second,” He turned to leave the room but felt a hand catch at his wrist. 

His words muffled by the pillow Iwaizumi spoke “I love you Tooru.” 

Oikawa bent over the bed and pressed a kiss to his damp hair. “I love you too.” 

Oikawa wandered out of the bedroom and back to their kitchen, beams of golden light streaming through the windows. He picked up the pharmacy bag rummaging through the contents, picking out the cold medicine from the assortment of things he had bought.

Carrying it back to the bedroom he knelt back down besides Iwaizumi as he dumped some of the thick purple liquid into the small plastic cup. “Here, this will bring your fever down a little.”

Iwaizumi removed his head from the pillow it had been buried in and took the cup from Oikawa’s hands, throwing it all back into his throat with a swift motion he made a face. “Bleh.”

Oikawa laughed gently. “Yeah it doesn’t taste great,” He brought his hand up to Iwaizumi’s cheek, stroking his thumb gently under his eye. “Is there anything you need?” 

Iwaizumi reached up and took hold of Oikawa’s hand on his check giving it a small tug towards him. “Sleep with me,” His eyes shone through his feverish faze, pupils blown wide as he started at Oikawa and he felt his heart stumble.

Oikawa smiled gently, pulling Iwaizumi’s hand up to his lips and planted a soft kiss in the middle of his palm. “Iwa-chan you’re sick, and as much as I would love to lay around in bed with you all day I can’t. I need to take care of you.” 

Iwaizumi’s lips dipped into a small pout as he let out a soft whine in protest. Oikawa’s heart grew warm, Iwaizumi was so cute like this.

He sighed and looked out the door of their room into the living room then back to Iwaizumi who had flopped his head back into the pillows. “I’ll make you deal okay?” Iwaizumi turned his head slightly, looking Oikawa out of one eye. “If you get up, actually put on your shirt and allow me to feed you something, _then_ we can spend the rest of the day laying around doing nothing.” 

Iwaizumi raised his head from the pillow and sighed as he started to sit up. “Okay, deal.” 

Oikawa turned and headed off towards the kitchen, pulled a mug from the cabinet and put water on the stove. A minute later Iwaizumi trudged out of their room with a new shirt on, a small alien printed on it. Oikawa looked up and smiled. “Iwa-chan that’s my shirt.”

Iwaizumi flopped down onto the couch. “I like your shirts more than mine.” 

Oikawa laughed as he took the water off the stove and poured it into the mug, plunging a tea bag into the water. “You always tell me they look stupid,” He walked over to the couch handing Iwaizumi the tea, he sat down rubbing his back gently with the flat of his palm.

Iwaizumi took the tea and leaned into Oikawa, humming with content as the heat from the mug warmed his palms. “I never said they weren’t stupid, I just like them more than mine.”

A smile played with the corners of Oikawa’s lips as he asked. “What do you want to eat?”

Iwaizumi looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “Soup, but one that won’t take too long. I want to take a nap with you.” He smiled into his mug as Oikawa got up.

“Alright soup it is.”

Oikawa cooked and stole glances at Iwaizumi’s drooping eyes every couple of minutes, cheeking to make sure he wouldn’t pass out with tea in his hands.

Sitting down back beside Iwaizumi, Oikawa handed him the bowl steaming with warm soup. Immediately putting the bowl onto the coffee table in front of their couch, Iwaizumi turned and latched onto Oikawa’s torso, nestling his face into the crock of his neck. 

Oikawa heaved out a sigh before placing his hands onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pushing gently. “Iwa-chan you need to eat something,” All he got in response was Iwaizumi pulling himself closer to his side. “Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head against Oikawa’s neck. “I’m too tired, can’t we just go to sleep?” His soft voice resonated against Oikawa’s skin.

Oikawa pushed him back to look into his eyes. “Hajime, please just eat the soup,” He spoke, giving Iwaizumi a soft smile.

He heaved himself off of Oikawa and took the soup from the small table. “Fine,” He grumbled but Oikawa could see the small blush that had worked its way into his cheeks that wasn't from the fever.

Standing up, Oikawa bent over and pressed a hand to Iwaizumi’s forehead and frowned. “Iwa-chan you’re burning.”

Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s hand, bringing the spoon to his lips. “Hmm,” He hummed in agreement. “That’s why we should go to bed.”

Oikawa lifted his hand back up to Iwaizumi’s hair, running his fingers through it. “Once you finish that then yes, we can go to bed,” He spoke softly. 

He left Iwaizumi with his soup to go change from his work clothes only to come back minutes later to find an empty bowl sitting on the coffee table and a lump of blanket laying down on the couch. Oikawa smiled to himself. 

“Iwa-chan you can’t sleep here.”

Iwaizumi’s voice muffled by the blankets, called out. “Yes I can,” A hand stuck out from underneath, reaching to where he heard Oikawa’s voice. “Come here.” 

Oikawa breathed out a laugh as he walked over to the couch and knelt by the side, pulling the blankets back to find Iwaizumi buried underneath them. “You just need to make it to the bed and then you can sleep all you’d like alright?”

Iwaizumi groaned in protest but started to move to go up anyways. Oikawa started to walk to their bedroom but he felt thick arms snake around his waist, Iwaizumi’s chin rested on his shoulder as he continued to walk towards their room. 

Oikawa flopped himself back onto their bed and opened his arms as Iwaizumi crawled on top of him, lowering himself and the blanket still slung over his shoulders onto Oikawa’s chest. He felt the heat from Iwaizumi’s body rolling onto him but he didn’t care. 

Iwaizumi nestled his way a little closer to Oikawa as he rested his head above his heart. Oikawa raised his hands to Iwaizumi’s back, rubbing slow gentle circles up and down his spine.

Iwaizumi turned his head up, his gaze landing on Oikawa and he smiled. “I love you so much.” His head layed back down onto Oikawa’s chest but not before planting a small kiss on top of his heart

Oikawa’s heart bloomed as he smiled, bending his head down to meet Iwaizumi’s hair and placed a kiss of his own on the crown of his head. “I love you too, Hajime.”

Oikawa pulled him closer to his chest and Iwaizumi compensated by hugging him tighter, legs tangling a little more than they were before, arms firmer around Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa continued to rub small circles along his back, dragging his fingers up and down the plains of Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Tracing the outline of his spine against his skin, Iwaizumi shivered.

Minutes passed and Iwaizumi’s breath had started to grow more even. Oikawa didn’t stop his hands from moving, sometimes dragging them up his neck and into Iwaizumi’s hair to play with the slightly damp locks from his fever.

His hands only paused a moment when he heard Iwaizumi’s content breathe escape his lips as he whispered, “I can’t wait to marry you Tooru.” As he nuzzled in impossibly closer to Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa looked down to the top of Iwaizumi’s head as he felt his hands stop momentarily. He leaned down resting his lips on Iwaizumi's head and smiled. “I can’t either.” he whispered, his hands continued their steady pace as Iwaizumi drifted off to sleep under Oikawa’s light touch. 

There was no place he would rather be than where he was right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 4am and wrote it all down the nest day.


End file.
